


Missed the Most

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Clark missed the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed the Most

He had missed flying the most. Dealing with cramped commercial jets had NOT been high on his adjustments.

That was his impression once he caught his breath after the powers returned.

Until Diana and Bruce came to him with a proposition. Until they started thinking about the ins and outs of forming a new Justice League.

The man who had never wanted to be part of a team, seeing it as something he could not ever possibly need, realized just how much the League had meant to him in the end.

It was what he had truly missed the most.


End file.
